


[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外2-3V+1D+2D穿越篇

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 上次那個3V穿越的續(喵的這種東西也能續，是有多喪心病狂)設定的部分1.目前閻魔刀切裂次元的能力因為同個時空有兩把閻磨刀在一起而不能使用中2.2D之前有穿越過來一次，回去之後記憶消失，到了這個時空又恢復了記憶3.我，其實，只是想要雙龍3V複習： https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186744





	[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外2-3V+1D+2D穿越篇

[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外-3V+1D+2D穿越篇

上次那個3V穿越的續(喵的這種東西也能續，是有多喪心病狂)  
設定的部分  
1.目前閻魔刀切裂次元的能力因為同個時空有兩把閻磨刀在一起而不能使用中  
2.2D之前有穿越過來一次，回去之後記憶消失，到了這個時空又恢復了記憶  
3.我，其實，只是想要雙龍3V

複習： https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186744

－—

「你這個世界的時間壁跟次元壁是壞了嗎？」銀髮的青年冷冷的說著，看著眼前這兩個突然間在他看書時從天上掉下來的男人，正確的說是，大概比現在的但丁年輕些的兩個但丁。  
同樣身為這個世界的不速之客的他，當機立斷的用上三頭犬把這兩個人背對背鍊在一起，沒有直接宰了他們已經是對時空法則最大的敬意了。

而另一個人，同樣面孔，整個房間裡頭唯一一個真正屬於這個時空的男人，比銀髮青年更年長的維吉爾，則有點頭痛似的揉著眉頭。

「但丁已經去找資料了，你就乖乖閉嘴吧。」對著年輕的自己完全不留情面的維吉爾揚起了眉，維吉爾蹲下來查看眼前這兩個比較年輕的但丁，其中一個……感覺上很接近上次來過的那個，時空的法則似乎真的混亂掉了，難道是上次硬用閻魔刀劈開時間改變過去的關係嗎？真是該死，現在他想再劈一次也不成了，兩把閻魔刀在同一個地方，完全不回應他的呼喊，時間非但不把過去的他帶走，還又丟了兩個但丁過來，這是怎樣的惡意啊。

「哼，我可不相信那個愚蠢的弟弟能找到什麼資料。」Vergil冷冷的說著。

「……」好吧，說真的，維吉爾也不信。跟自己相比，但丁在這類牽扯到密儀魔法之類的東西上毫無興趣，只是說真的，自從過去的自己來到這邊之後，但丁就纏著他們玩各種花樣，連維吉爾都覺得這種魔生太頹廢了，就把但丁踢出門了。

就在兩個維吉爾大眼瞪小眼的同時，其中一個但丁發出了輕微的呻吟睜開了眼睛，朦朧間可以看得出眼前站了兩個人，兩個……  
「維吉爾？」

「嘖，居然醒了，麻煩。」Vergil皺起了眉頭，對他而言，不管是哪個時候的但丁都是麻煩的化身。  
但年長的他顯然並沒有這麼想。  
「是我。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，一雙近乎透明的藍眼望著對方。

「這是怎麼回事……」Dante疑惑的望著眼前兩個維吉爾，腦子裡頭似乎有什麼被蓋住的東西被揭了開來，某一段宛如做夢一樣的「記憶」撞進了他的腦子，他皺著眉忍受那種奇特的不適感，但即使腦袋一團混亂他也能清楚的知道自己跟什麼人銬在一起了。  
「放開我……維吉爾。」

「先等另一個醒了再說。」Vergil否決了Dante的要求，維吉爾雖然沒有答應也沒有否定，而是蹲下身來望著他說道。  
「你似乎還記得我。」

Dante愣愣的看著維吉爾，無聲的張了張嘴，維吉爾因此向前低下了頭，Dante即隨抬頭在維吉爾唇上親了一口，趁著對方愣住的同時咬了下那豐滿的嘴唇。  
「回到這裡就想起來了，在那裡……什麼都不記得，我好想你，哥哥。」

「……」維吉爾沉默的摸了摸Dante的頭，那個陰鬱而沉默的男人因而露出了微笑，而在旁邊見到這一幕的Vergil卻是冷冷一笑，罵了聲「愚蠢」。

要說是無視於現實也罷，Vergil無論如何都無法相信未來的自己跟但丁會這麼黏膩，在莫名奇妙跌過來的 (dice20) 天裡頭，年紀大的自己或許會對但丁各種莫名奇妙的要求賞以幻影劍、但卻幾乎每一個要求都會接受！上次甚至還用甚麼兩個頭的玩具 .......

想到這邊Vetgil就氣結，好不容易把那個無恥的老但丁打發去找資料，結果卻天上掉下來兩個比較年輕的！而且居然還跟年紀大的自己認識？這個世界是發生什麼事情了？

Vergil兀自在一邊憤憤不平，一雙優雅的眉毛絞緊，年輕矯捷的肢體倚在牆邊，雙手不悅的在胸前交叉，明明是這樣充滿拒絕的姿勢，但看在Dante的眼裡，卻是充滿活力與生命力的樣貌。  
「你是……年輕時的……哥哥。」雙手還被綁在身後的但丁，用著彷彿泡在夢裡似的眼神望著Vergil，不同於年長的維吉爾，他知道這是那個拋棄了他，用閻魔刀劃出了界線的維吉爾，多麼的……令人懷念啊。

這個比較年長的但丁在看到他的瞬間露出的眼神更讓他厭惡，為什麼會是這樣的眼神，你應該要恨我，因為是我把你丟下的，是我不管你，自己一個人落入魔界的，為什麼你還能用那種依戀的、懷念的眼神看我，難道你不該恨我嗎？  
思及此處，Vergil怒火中燒，右手抽出閻魔刀直接刺向Dante！

Dante不閃不躲，說真的在背後還銬著個人的狀況之下也很難躲，而維吉爾似乎也沒打算阻止過去的自己，就這麼輕飄飄的站起來往後一閃，這一刀直接穿過兩個但丁，，直没至柄！

這一刀沒辦法將兩個串在一起的但丁移動分毫，不只是因為質量也是因為角度的關係，從Dante的胸口穿過之後刺入但丁的肚腹，刀尖抵在但丁身前的地板上滴著血，怪的是但丁卻毫無反應，連眼皮都沒抬一下。

首當其衝的 Dante嘴角流出一些腥紅，而令人感到不舒服的是他反而暢快的笑了起來。  
他當年沒能抓緊的Vergil現在就在這裡，還有什麼好抱怨的?他甚至覺得連熱辣辣的傷口和被破壞的胃肺部都在訴說著那些長年無處訴說的愛意和思念，他目不轉睛的看著他的哥哥直到地板的木頭浸滿血液。要是他動的了，他多想讓Vergil也浸滿他的生命和渴求，從裡到外的。

「不要這麼看我！ 」Dante飽含執念與愛的視線讓Vergil無所適從，他抽出閻魔刀，血液因此噴湧而出灑落一地，Dante的眼神卻因此而更加癡迷，那視線宛如爬蟲又像掠食者一樣讓人不安，Vergil索性發動幻影劍，卻被一個冷冷的聲音打斷。  
「夠了。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，細長的雙目掃過年輕的自己臉上，Vergil惡狠狠的瞪了未來的自己一眼，索性轉身離去。

對於過去的自己無力又彆扭的態度維吉爾不自覺的感到厭煩，像這樣把自己無法處理的東西或感情扔在一邊無異於逃避，而維吉爾不逃避，尤其不逃避但丁，不管他是八歲還是八十歲。

這麼想著的維吉爾看了下另一個還低著頭，看來像是睡著的但丁，年齡大概比這個現在用著癡迷又黑暗的眼神看著過去自己的但丁還小一些。

維吉爾一邊想著一邊高高的舉起了右手，一個響亮清脆的巴掌落在了但丁的臉頰上。  
「醒來，蠢蛋。」

這一巴掌清脆響亮效果拔群，但丁猛得睜開眼睛，惡魔獵人警醒的張望著周圍的狀況，馬上注意到自己的雙手被某個東西銬在身後，跟別人銬在一起，然後才注意到眼前的人，瞳孔明顯的放大。  
那長相……怎麼回事？  
「維吉爾？」  
但就在他說出口的那一瞬間，似乎就否定了這個可能，露出了一個有些自虐的笑容說道：「新花樣？我還以為把三眼幹掉就沒人會這樣搞了，但是能抓住我算是很有一套。」

「愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢，是你自己掉下來的別怪人。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，從生理意義上來說確實年長了很多的年長者伸出雙手捏住了裝酷冷笑的但丁的臉頰，用力的將之扯開。  
「痛痛痛痛痛！」完全沒料到對方會來這一齣的但丁連忙喊痛，在維吉爾眼中看來無比可笑，這傢伙剛剛連閻魔刀都戳不醒他。  
維吉爾放開了對方的臉頰，有些污辱性的在但丁的右頰上輕輕拍了兩下。  
「我是維吉爾，就你的角度來說，應該是未來的維吉爾，你後面那個，則是另一個未來的你，但…不是我這個時空的，我也不知道時間法則發生了什麼事情，信不信由你。」

維吉爾站了起來，稍退一步靠在書桌上，一雙長腿微微交疊著，右手食指輕輕地撫摸自己的下顎。  
「該拿你們怎麼辦才好……」

注意1D的背景，剛把黑騎士宰了才發現對方是老哥，當時老哥消失生死未卜。  
2D，宰了老哥之後找了很久找不到人，陷入絕望，穿越後雖然失憶但個性開始邊開朗，朝著4D的方向邁進中。

  
「什麼……未來？」但丁本能的想要摸摸自己被捏痛的臉頰，卻只扯動了身後被綁住的手，按照維吉爾的說法，他還跟另一個但丁綁在一起？如果說是陷阱也太沒邏輯了。所以……姑且先相信嗎？  
但丁望著眼前的人，與他所知的，那個無情的離他而去的維吉爾要年長許多，甚至也比黑騎士看起來還要年長，所以……他沒有殺了他哥哥嗎？真的嗎？

但丁還在混亂，卻聽到後面那個跟他銬在一起的人似乎在……哭？

他縮著身體，低著頭，肩膀微微的顫抖著，那肢體和肌肉的顫動從兩人銬在一起的地方傳到他手上。

然後他聽到那個人發出了跟自己很像，卻遠比自己還要淒慘、哀切，甚至可以讓人聯想到被踢了一腳的小狗的聲音。

「要我做什麼都可以，讓我看著你就好……維吉爾……」

慢著慢著，現在是發生什麼事情？那個「我」在哭嗎？在這種狀況下？說著那種話……在哭？  
但丁震驚的回頭卻只能看到對方的手臂邊緣，維吉爾則走到他們兩人之間，將手伸進去搭在那個束縛他們兩人的東西上面(但丁判斷應該是三頭犬)，金屬碰撞的聲音傳了過來，可是但丁的手上的束縛並沒有因此解開。  
維吉爾居然只解開了那個在哭的傢伙嗎？！

可能是出於對已經認識(奇怪的說法)的Dante比較放心，維吉爾將扣著他的那邊解了開來，被解開的Dante活動了下手腕，抬起頭望著維吉爾，他的臉上沒有淚痕，眼眶也沒紅，所以顯然並沒有哭，他只是用渴望的眼神望著維吉爾，宛如忠犬一樣默默的起身站在維吉爾半步之後，等著維吉爾發落另一個自己。

維吉爾也沒對Dante多說些什麼，這個過去的弟弟寡言少語這件事情算是很對維吉爾的胃口。  
問題是另一個……他想了想，決定先搞清楚這個但丁是從「何時」來的。

「雖然我大概可以判斷你是過去的但丁，但你是從什麼時間來的？記得自己做了什麼可能會導致踏進時空裂縫的事情嗎？」

「......我去掃墓......你的墓，才把花放下，回過神來就到這裡了。」但丁看著維吉爾，微微的苦笑著。「我以為我殺了你，那個黑騎士，我在媽媽的墳墓旁邊給你立了個小墓碑，埋了本你小時候喜歡的詩集……我、我找不到媽媽給你做書皮的那本……」但丁一邊說著，一股淚意竟湧了上來，不行，這太丟臉了，怎麼可以在維吉爾的面前哭……

「我去掃墓時好像沒看到類似的東西……」維吉爾沉吟著，回憶著當時的景象，似乎完全沒感受到但丁忍住眼淚這種感性的舉動。  
而似乎對於眼前這個比自己年輕一些，剛殺死了兄長的但丁有更多的警惕，他從後頭伸出手攬住維吉爾的腰，頭輕輕的靠在維吉爾的肩膀上。  
如果是這個時代，那個比自己強又下流的但丁就算了，他可不打算輸給年輕的自己。

「所以……沒有任何其他的徵兆？這可怪了。」維吉爾十分自然的輕拍著Dante抱著自己的手安撫他，彷彿這種姿態再自然不過一樣。「那你呢？怎麼又過來了？」

「開門...要拿披薩的時候...」 似乎是覺得比起但丁，自己穿越的時機也太不感人而覺得有些丟臉，Dante把連埋在維吉爾的背上，有些羞恥似的說著。

雖然總覺得眼前的狀況有點奇特，但本來以為被他殺死的老哥出現在他面前，還有個莫名奇妙看起來有點陰鬱又有點心機重的未來的自己死粘著維吉爾，但丁的想著管他三七二十一，有哥堪摸直須摸，雖然手還被綁著，但丁依舊掙扎著跪起來膝行到維吉爾面前，整個人貼在維吉爾腿上，頭枕著維吉爾的肚子。  
但於此同時，但丁的肚子也不合時宜的叫了起來。

「我想吃上次吃的三明治，我們再一起去買吧？」 Dante冷冷的斜睨著膽敢靠著維吉爾的腿跟肚子，像隻狗一樣就差沒挺腰蹭上去的但丁，收緊了雙手更用力圈住維吉爾的腰，把他往自己懷裡帶一些。

維吉爾皺了下眉，上次Dante穿越過來的願意還有跡可循，這次也太奇怪了，根本像是朝著這個時空來的惡意，果然上次硬切時空太亂來了嗎？  
早餐……這小子也真會想，可是現在閻魔刀完全不能用…算了還是別跟他們說太多好了。  
「不，暫時別出去。也別碰門或者會勾起強烈回憶的東西，食物我來處理。  
維吉爾拿定主意，拍了拍Dante的手要他鬆開，把兩個橡皮糖都往外推了點。  
「……先解鎖好嗎？」眼見維吉爾好像全然不想管自己還被綁著這件事情，但丁不得不開口。

維吉爾微微皺起眉頭，說真的，一個但丁就夠煩了，兩個簡直可以毀滅世界，雖然以前的弟弟沒有現在這麼不要臉，但是卻莫名其妙的都變成橡皮糖，明明他們以前都是一路殺過來的啊……  
幾個念頭在腦袋裡轉了轉，而但丁則看似乖巧的跪在地上望著他，維吉爾終究還是心軟了(人性，去你的人性)，走到身後幫但丁解開了扣鎖。  
而某種程度上來說不出所料的是，但丁立刻緊緊抱住了維吉爾。  
「太好了……我沒有真的殺了你，太好了……維吉爾。」

維吉爾還沒想到該怎麼處理，後面那個才剛推開的也黏了上來，還抱得比剛才還緊，這都是怎麼了這個世界？  
「你們抱夠了沒有？快放開。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊順手招喚出幻影劍，但兩個但丁非但不放手，還露出了下雨天的流浪狗般的眼神看著他，維吉爾翻了翻白眼，乾脆直接拖著兩個橡皮糖朝門口走去，準備去翻冰箱。  
算了，總算還好他的但丁不在，不然會搞出甚麼事情連他都無法預料。

而剛才負氣離開的Vergil此時正躺在一個人躺在但丁的床上思考人生，大衣整齊的掛在椅子上，露出結實有力，線條優雅的雙臂。

剛剛那個但丁的眼神，讓人無比的不安。

莫名其妙的穿越過來已經 11天了，按照未來的他們的說法，有個但丁也曾經莫名奇妙的穿越過來，又突然被「時間」拉回去(大概就是眼神讓人不安的那個)，所以Vergil也只能耐著性子等他的命運到訪，但他卻始終沒被時間帶回去。

前面幾天他幾乎是被那兩個壓在這個房子裡的各個角落玩各種花樣，天知道他們的慾望怎麼會這麼豐沛！  
別說但丁了，連他自己也……  
想到這邊，Vergil微微紅了臉，有些不安的將腿併攏。

在來到這裡之前，他根本不能想像未來的他們是這種關係。  
他和但丁從小打到大，不斷的爭奪著母親的愛與目光，他一邊不齒於但丁的各種賣乖討好，一邊努力的讓自己成為一個值得依靠的哥哥。保護媽媽和但丁是他的義務，是他不能逃避的責任，而為此他需要力量，更多的力量……

即使力量不夠他也不能逃避這個責任，所以他把但丁留在人間，拋下他，一個人前往地獄。

被留下的但丁到底發生了什麼事情才會變成現在這種無恥老頭的樣子？而那兩個年輕一點的但丁，又是他人生中的哪一個階段？

躺在但丁的床上，Vergil被這種不著邊際的問題弄得有點厭煩，但這些問題卻不受控制的朝他砸來。

Vergil半躺在床上翻著維吉爾的詩集，煩躁卻有增無減，這時門口突然出現了扭門把的聲音，Vergil立刻抓起閻魔刀擺出拔刀架勢，只見Dante開了門走進來，兩人就著麼面面相覷。

「你傻站在那裡幹什麼。」看到是那個眼神陰鬱的Dante，Vergil收回刀，但仍皺著眉盯著對方，他就是無法在任何但丁面前放鬆，更別說眼前這人……總覺得，令人不安。  
「……」Dante到Vergil的疑問並沒有回答，他只是用著黏膩的視線從頭到尾的審視了Vergil一邊，多少可以看出來，他就是那個狠心的跳下魔界，離自己遠去的Vergil。

當時那種心痛與憤怒又回來了，但更多的卻是Vergil還好好活著，而非變成黑天使那種傀儡的喜悅，他對於時空的法則不太懂，但是不是這個Vergil一直在這裡的話，那個黑天使就不會出現了？他就不用受苦了？他也不會親手殺了哥哥了？

「Vergil......」Dante咧開嘴笑了起來，也忘了自己是上來找披薩店名片的，他想摸摸這個Vergil，溫柔的哥哥很好，但是凶狠的，充滿生命力的Vergil也很棒，好想要把哥哥永遠留在身邊……好想……

那眼神那笑容令Vergil感受到與「死亡」不同的危險。這個時間點的但丁固然強悍，但卻也相對讓他感到「安全」。但這樣的認知更讓他感到憤怒，但丁讓他感到威脅……？開什麼玩笑？  
「出去！！！」Vergil將手搭在刀柄上怒吼著。

「你知道未來的我把外賣電話放哪了嗎？」對Vergil明顯的敵意視若無睹，Dante淡淡地說著，踏著穩定的腳步靠近對方。「我想應該在床頭櫃上才是。」

「不要過來。」Vergil擺出拔刀術的態勢，冷冷地瞪視著Dante，那種陰冷的感覺令他警戒提升到頂點，他記得這種感覺，那是他小時候被魔界的魔物們數次剝皮斷骨的經驗裏頭特別惡劣的一種感覺，大部分的惡魔都很直接、很暴力，但少數有幾種喜歡把人類綁回巢穴玩弄，折磨之後才吃掉，現在Dante就給他這種感覺，他非常不喜歡，這.....不應該是他那個過分樂天的弟弟該有的樣子，如果說那個把自己吃胖又縱慾的但丁還有當年的影子，現在這個......完全不像。

果然……令人懷念啊。  
雖然溫柔的哥哥很好，但是像烈馬一樣的哥哥也很可愛呢，但果然還是不能太心急吧……  
「床頭櫃，能幫我看一下嗎？」Dante停下了腳步，淡淡的說著。

「哼，自己找。」Vergil冷冷的拒絕，他可不想和更多但丁有更多接觸了，他朝著門口(事實上也是Dante的方向)走去，左手仍警戒的搭在刀柄上。

Dante微微笑著，視線跟著Vergil移動，彷彿舔舐似的從他的後頸掃視到臀部，以及那雙漂亮的腿移動的步伐，直到他那明明警戒的要命還要裝作若無其事的哥哥關門走出去為止。

如同自己回憶中一樣，年輕的哥哥是一把沒有鞘的刀，跟年長的維吉爾收放自如的刀鋒不同，當年的Vergil肆無忌憚的展露銳利的鋒芒。  
也因此，讓那鋒芒傷害，或是用血污損那銀光更令人感到興奮。  
而且如果他沒有猜錯的話，他年輕的哥哥應該已經被開發一陣子了，就像當時他被年長的那兩人耍著玩一樣。  
他有被年長的但丁操開嗎？有試著吞下魔人龐大的老二嗎？

年長的哥哥有用那漂亮的尾巴操他自己嗎？像蛇一樣的將他捆綁、束縛，將他吊起來操嗎？

好想現在就把哥哥壓在這張床上操開他、操暈他，如果可以的話也許年長的哥哥可以用在後頭插他，在操維吉爾的同時被維吉爾操，還有比這個更美好的嗎？

但他沒有付諸行動，他壓抑了這個慾望，走到散放著一堆亂七八糟的東西(包含空掉的潤滑劑罐和保險套空袋)的床頭櫃，從裡頭撈出一張不知道沾了什麼東西，皺巴巴的明信片，帶著陰鬱的笑容走出房間。

Vergil一走出房門就快步走下樓，可惡，那個Dante還可以更明白些嗎？如果說老丁是無恥且明白的把慾望連同老二都在他眼前晃，那這個人就是一個變態跟蹤狂，就算是背對著他，Vergil都可以感受到那種不加掩飾的視奸，簡單的喚醒他這些時日被兩個老傢伙玩弄的身體記憶。  
Vergil惱怒又窘迫的下樓的同時，甚至還看到另一個但丁抓著維吉爾正拿著茶杯和茶壺的雙手在吻他，從維吉爾緊皺的眉頭多少可以看出他的不贊同，但他依舊沒賞他幾把幻影劍，這些個但丁總有一天會被他寵壞。

為此，Vergil翻了個不輕不重的白眼，躺到沙發上去用書遮住自己的臉。  
真的是沒眼看。

於此同時，但丁的放肆似乎也讓維吉爾覺得需要稍加懲戒，他稍微往後一讓，把手裡滾燙的熱茶潑到但丁臉上，但顯然皮粗肉厚臉皮甚至可以擋子彈的半魔欣然承受了哥哥小小的警告，濕淋淋的抱上了維吉爾的背，吻上那白皙優雅的後頸。

這下維吉爾連嘆氣都懶了，茶杯輕輕往桌上一放，幻影劍無聲無息無殺氣的竄出，近距離下朝著但丁的胸腹穿過，藍盈盈的幻影劍把但丁釘到了牆上，下體上那隻還特別大。

但丁的慘叫還沒出口，一隻幻影劍直接追上戳進了他嘴裡打了對穿，維吉爾頭也不回的按著熱水器的開關沖第二壺，還問Vergil要不要也來一杯。  
「客人送的，挺香的，要嗎？」

「好的，請給我一杯。」看但丁被釘在牆上，Vergil的心情莫名好了不少，雖然剛剛惹他的不是這個但丁不過……反正但丁必須死。

Vergil靜靜的看著維吉爾泡茶，嫻靜自然的在手中轉動著茶壺，那種微妙的煩躁感再次湧上。  
到底是怎樣的境遇讓他成了這樣的人？或者說，「變回」了他曾經期望的模樣？  
在那個已經被遺忘的遙遠過去，他曾經希望自己可以成為作家、詩人，撰寫讚頌父親的詩句，但最終他不得不脫胎換骨，徹底離開所有人類的文化與世界。

他追求力量，更多的力量，為了保護，為了復仇，他自願落入魔界，之後到底發生了什麼事情讓他們兄弟變成現在這樣？這十二天來他有無數次的機會問，卻沒有說出口。

兩個維吉爾相對無言的坐在沙發的兩端喝茶，找到名片的Dante也剛好走了下來，看到兩個哥哥寧靜溫和的畫面，心中不由得感到一股溫暖的幸福感。  
但發覺現場好像少了一個人的他掃視了一下周圍，發現但丁變成牆上的半魔體藝術，不管是嘴巴裡還是下體上或是肚子上一排的幻影劍都讓他感到觸目驚心。  
他記得那個未來的但丁也常常被哥哥處以釘牆邊之刑，但……哥哥從來沒有這樣對待過他。  
這樣的認知讓Dante有些飄飄然，他腳步輕快的走到維吉爾身邊，將名片交給他，隨後就如同一個騎士一般靜靜的在一旁待命。

維吉爾看了名片一眼，那是個營業範圍很雜的家庭餐館，挺多家常菜外送的，維吉爾隨意的挑了蘋果派跟西班牙馬鈴薯烘蛋佐燻肉，而才從魔界回來沒多久的Vergil連菜單都懶得問就說跟維吉爾一樣就可以了，Dante則點了德州豬圈腸屠夫蛋捲，倒不是說他不想點披薩，而是如果Dante沒記錯的話，這家家庭餐廳的披薩根本是慘劇等級的難吃。

而被忽略的人體藝術但丁則可憐兮兮的望著他們，只希望有人能注意他。  
可惡，本來以為哥哥能夠讓他和另一個自己黏在他身上一定很好說話，為什麼才親個幾下就被釘牆上了……

而但丁的滿腹不平和狗狗般的眼神似乎還是被維吉爾注意到了，他斜眼看了下掛在牆上嗚嗚叫的但丁笑道：「你是要繼續掛在牆上還是要吃午餐？」

想當然爾，連嘴巴裡都被戳了把幻影劍的但丁不可能回答，只能更用力的裝可憐博取同情，在不把自己的頭劈開的範圍內努力的點頭。

維吉爾在內心嘆了口氣，幫但丁加點了一碗凱撒莎拉，手一揮撤掉了幻影劍。  
「癒合好再移動，別把血滴的到處都是。」

叫完外送之後，維吉爾閒適的啜著紅茶看書，完全沒打算搭理其他人，Dante默默地坐到維吉爾沙發旁的地板上，頭靠著沙發扶手，但丁則確定血停了之後坐到維吉爾身邊，有些試探似的靠著維吉爾。  
而Vergil對那兩個但丁的舉動以及未來的自己縱然的程度大翻白眼，坐到單人沙發上看書，免得又被堵在房間。

時間靜靜的過去，突然間嘩啦一聲，Vergil坐著的沙發垮掉，Vergil猝不及防摔倒在地上。

龐大的聲響把所有人的視線都吸引過去，只見Vergil瞪大了眼睛，一臉疑惑卻又強作鎮定，過了兩個呼吸左右的時間，他若無其事地站了起來往樓梯走去，上樓之後轉個彎就被牆壁擋住了，不知道是往但丁還是維吉爾的房間去了。

「你們老煩著我有甚麼意思？沒有甚麼更有趣的事情可以做嗎？」維吉爾伸展了一下雙腿，把視線放回眼前的書本上，閒適地說著。

Dante歪了歪頭，從沙發扶手的邊邊抬起頭來看著年長的維吉爾說道：「他是那個......鐵門寧格爾上的你嗎？」

維吉爾點了點頭。

「難怪一臉生人勿近的臉。」但丁聞言苦笑，雖然跟那個年輕的Vergil沒說到一句話，但那個渾身是刺的氣場再讓人熟悉不過，他.....更接近但丁知道的維吉爾，也更能勾起他苦痛的回憶。

「怎麼？沒興趣？」維吉爾微微歪了歪嘴角，其中的涵義讓人難以忖度。

「這問題也太壞心眼了。」但丁抓了抓頭。「你想要我們對他做什麼嗎？，維吉爾？說真的，才剛殺了一個……雖然你並沒有真的死，但我可暫時不想對任何維吉爾動刀動槍了。」他苦笑著。

「他討厭我。」Dante仰視著維吉爾。  
「所有的維吉爾都討厭但丁。」維吉爾淺淺的笑著。  
「他也怕我。」Dante補充。  
「喔？」維吉爾挑了挑眉。  
「你當然不怕我，但是他怕。」Dante一字一句的說著，然後皺了下眉，似乎在思考著應該怎麼說才能正確表達自己的意思。「他在這邊多久了？」

「12天。」維吉爾回答。  
「所有我們也會在這裡留著？不會回去了？」但丁插話，他並沒有這種經驗，會有這樣的疑問理所當然。

「不知道，狀況很詭異，上次他來也是過了幾天就突然被“修正”回去了，毫無預兆，隨時都可能發生。」維吉爾看了下靠在自己肩膀上的但丁，略略推開對方，這次但丁沒有再不識相靠回去了。

「……我想嚐嚐他的味道。」Dante將下巴靠在扶手上望著維吉爾。「可以嗎？」

「我想他在但丁的房間。」維吉爾看了眼Dante，從上次這人來之後，他就覺得這個Dante非常的.......有趣。他毫無疑問擁有滿溢的人性，但卻並非朝著正向的方向邁進，他的精神以一種不怎麼健康的方式在維繫，而「維吉爾」就是將動搖他的開關，至於動搖的方向到底是哪一種，則是「維吉爾」的態度而定。  
能夠對一個「但丁」造成這麼嚴重的影響，不得不說連他自己都有點訝異。

而另一邊，雖然才剛剛在非本意的狀況下殺了兄長，但也同時封印了穆圖斯，正處於盛年之期的但丁，同樣感到訝異，但方向卻跟維吉爾不太一樣。  
原來我從色狼變成悶騷大色狼了嗎......嚐嚐？那個維吉爾才18歲左右吧，我記得當初是那個年齡沒錯，確實是很想要嚐嚐......不，我在想甚麼，他那種悍馬樣才不可能乖乖地......

但丁皺起了眉，腦內奔馳著某些兒童不宜的畫面，而Dante獲得了現場最強大的惡魔─維吉爾的首肯，站起身來朝著樓上走去，但丁遲疑了一下，決定也跟上。

他可不希望哥哥再死一次，死在哪個但丁的手上都不行。

莫名其妙椅子就這麼塌了的Vergil真的只覺得世界對他充滿惡意，連書都不想看了，索性隨便翻動但丁的私物，看看有沒有甚麼有趣的東西。

衣櫃裡頭意外的整齊，一件紅色的大衣掛在最邊邊的角落，其他都是類似樂團周邊T恤跟牛仔褲之類的；下面有個箱子Vergil倒是認得，但丁曾經從裡頭翻出一些「玩具」……咳 。  
Vergil轉移目標去翻旁邊的抽屜櫃，這裡頭的東西就更詭異了，看來是狩獵惡魔時得到的戰利品，Vergil大概都分得出來，問題是但丁為什麼把這些東西放在寢室……？也太不衛生了。

心煩意亂的翻箱倒櫃中的Vergil完全沒發現有個人在門口偷窺，背對著房門的他沒穿大衣，無袖背心嶄露出他年輕健碩的美好腰線及臀部，Dante收斂氣息，愉快的視姦年輕美好的兄長，當年的自己要拼盡全力才能阻擋這臂膀揮出的刀，現在他只想要親吻那雙線條優雅的手臂。

而背後空門大開的維吉爾一邊辨識著那些亂成一堆的蒐藏一邊下意識的分門別類把它們堆在地上，某個又軟又有彈性的肉塊吸引了他的注意力，但在他能辨識出那是什麼東西之前，那個肉塊就瞬間爆出數根肉刺，Vergil的手被刺了兩個洞，年輕的半魔惱怒的把東西往地下一扔，皺起眉頭仔細回想那到底是什麼該死的惡魔的殘骸，但在他的大腦回答他之前，他的身體先告訴了他答案。

「操……」Vergil雙腿發軟，不由自主的跪倒在地上，兇猛的情慾從下身湧上，心跳激烈的鼓動著。「淫魔的觸手……」  
他咬著牙，用膝蓋想就知道但丁收著這東西想幹什麼，他記得這是某種低等淫魔的觸手，沒有什麼攻擊力，牠們的一生就是不斷的交配、交配跟任何東西交配，牠們幾乎可以跟任何東西交合生子，繁衍就是牠們唯一的能力。  
這種東西通常被高等魔族用來做異種之間的配種媒介使用，正因為牠們的用處這麼單純，也沒有任何東西可以抵抗牠們的效力。

在門口偷窺的Dante並不清楚發生了甚麼事情，只看到Vergil突然間跪了下來，而且心跳急促、魔力紊亂，基於對年幼兄長的關心，也可能帶有這麼一點點看好戲的心態，Dante解除了氣息隱蔽的模式，走到Vergil身後拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「Vergil，怎麼了？」

「哈、哈嗯......你這下流的......」Vergil的身軀在這一個不帶情慾的禮貌碰觸下顫抖著，他瞪視著眼前這個的人，也不管這人基本上並非害他中毒的本人就開始遷怒。「居然、把、淫魔的殘骸、放在這種、地方......」Vergil縮著身體，緊握著雙拳，雙腿間的陽具在毒性作用下勃起，更難堪的是，那本不屬於性器官的後穴也發著癢，這幾天被未來的自己和但丁反覆玩弄的身體記憶簡單的被喚醒，完全不受自己控制。

「淫魔的殘骸......？」Dante有些疑惑的看著地上，這才看到了剛才Vergil扔掉的其中一樣東西，確實，Dante記得這個，在魔界流浪的期間他見識過牠們的巢穴，那可是非常驚人的景象，所以Vergil是......中了毒了？

「那可真的是…不太好。」Dante低聲說著，嘴角勾起近乎溫柔的笑容，將Vergil攬在懷中，一邊溫柔又不容拒絕的扳開他緊握的拳，一邊撫摸、親吻著他梳的整整齊齊的頭髮。「我可以幫你，Vergil.....」

「滾……！」Vergil咬著牙吐出拒絕的話語，努力集中混亂的魔力凝聚幻影劍，但他甚至沒辦法抓準方向，好不容易凝聚的魔力僅僅擦過Dante的臉頰便落在牆上。

「我可不會再讓你拒絕我了，哥哥。」對著青年Vergil勾起嘴角，森冷的笑容混雜著痛楚與陰影。他輕而易舉的將Vergil抱起給放到床上，比剛成年的兄長厚重許多的身型如同一座山一樣壓在他身上，掐著他的下巴逼他張嘴，厚實的舌頭不容拒絕的伸進他的嘴裡。

Dante的吻火上添油般的催動毒素，與男性的性經驗可以說是師承同一組人馬(當然，其實也根本上是同樣的人)的技巧一下子就讓Vergil完全失去反抗能力，他不由自主的發出細細的呻吟，承受年長的弟弟肉慾的吻，雙膝不由自主的夾著Dante的腿，挺著腰索求更多的接觸。

好的，他們沒關門，後面那個跟著上來想要保護哥哥的1d也到了，看到眼前的景象，他想怎麼辦 (dice2)

好的,1D雖然不是悶騷大色狼但至少也是色狼

而在後頭想防止流血事件的但丁這時也跟了上來，才打開門就看到眼前這個活色生香的畫面，但想也知道他那年輕氣盛的老哥不可能是自願的，這魔力混亂的程度是中毒了嗎？  
但丁搔了搔頭，上前抓著Dante的肩膀想主持公道，但這個多少有點像是正義使者的念頭在Dante抬起頭拍開他的手，因而讓Vergil的身影顯露出來時熄滅。

他還是第一次看到，如此……嬌媚的Vergil。

對他而言，他的哥哥，總是對他怒目相向，冷眼相對，縱使他懷著對家人的愛，對兄長有著與恨等量的愛……也沒有想像過……像這樣的Vergil。

他身上的馬甲被扯了開來，露出激烈起伏的白皙胸膛，被吻的紅腫的粉色雙唇大張，艱難而急促的呼吸著，那雙比他還要淡上一些的藍眸泛著水氣，彷彿隨時都要掉下淚來。

「你才說不想動刀動槍，現在卻想擠過來動手動腳嗎？」Dante冷冷的瞪了年輕的自己一眼，壓下身去準備再次親吻Vergil，而被壓制的半魔軟弱的推拒完全無法阻擋對方，卻被但丁看在眼裡。  
「你要對他做什麼！」但丁抄起床邊的閻魔刀揮下，但對方顯然早就料到了但丁的動作，直接抓住了他的手腕。

「我很清楚你真正想要的是什麼。」Dante的右手運起魔力，角質化的皮膚覆蓋了他的手，指甲也尖銳的刺在但丁手上。「只是親吻不能滿足我們。」他一邊說著，左手的拇指一邊侵入Vergil半開的嘴，狎弄著柔軟的舌，而Vergil彷彿失了神似的舔舐，吸吮著Dante的手指。

「這個時空的我和維吉爾教會我很多事情，其中一件事情就是－對慾望誠實。」Dante用力一扭，將閻魔刀拋到一旁，清脆的落地聲響似乎喚起了Vergil的理智，他想要撐起身體關心愛刀，卻被Dante握住了勃起的陰莖，瞬間發出了短促而甜膩的叫喊倒回床上。

「放……開……」Vergil嘴裡塞著Dante的手指，盈滿水氣的眼眶彷彿隨時就要滴下淚水，被情慾之毒浸染的他緊抓著所剩不多的理智掙扎，但對Dante來說無異於小貓抓撓。

「你的意思是……我們可以……共、共享？」但丁被未來的自己那個“我們”給弄得有點暈頭轉向，當年那個決絕的拋下他跳入魔界的哥哥，披著黑騎士的盔甲被他殺死的哥哥……此時卻像是發情的貓一樣的被未來的自己狎弄。

「現在只有我們兩個，動作快點。」Dante低聲說著，其實如果可以的話他也希望能獨享這麼可愛又倔犟的哥哥，但眼前的狀況要趕走這個腦袋裡頭還有過剩正義感的自己恐怕不太容易，而如果那個老的自己回來的話，又是另一個麻煩了。  
對於日後的自己某種程度上也存在陰影的Dante不客氣的扯下Vergil緊身的馬甲，露出精瘦而結實的身軀，一邊解下褲子直接套弄Vergil早就硬得流水的陰莖。

眼前的景象讓這個才打倒了魔帝，還不小心殺了自己親生哥哥的但丁一陣暈眩，他年輕的哥哥，絕情的哥哥，現在卻毫無抵抗之力的被情慾折磨，那泛著汗水的肌膚彷彿閃耀著光芒……  
等他回過神來時，他的手指已經撫上了Vergil強韌柔軟的身體，出於好奇，他稍微用力的捏了一下Vergil粉色的乳頭，卻引發了出乎意料之外的激烈反應。

輕輕的一捏卻宛如電擊一樣的強烈快感穿透了年輕的半魔，他雙腳不由自主的蹬著床墊，身體彈了起來，卻咬牙強忍著呻吟。但激烈的快感和Dante輕巧惡意的套弄讓他身體止不住顫抖，Vergil惡狠狠地瞪向但丁，但在他看來卻像欲求不滿的邀請。

ͅ但丁吞了吞口水，跪倒在床沿，將嘴唇湊上Vergil的乳尖，用牙齒磨蹭著敏感的乳粒，同時將Dante扣著Vergil的大腿，將硬到發紅的老二含入口中。

Dante火熱的口腔包裹Vergil的同時，上下交逼的快感讓Vergil再也忍不住射了出來，大量的精液射進了Dante嘴裡，他雙腿牢牢夾著Dante的頭，因為這被毒素驅動的快感而失神，淺色的瞳仁向後翻去，微張的雙唇吐著粉嫩的舌。

「哥哥……舒服嗎？」Vergil失神的模樣讓但丁感到一股莫名的興奮，兄長從未在他面前如此失控，他總是高高在上，甚至不願意施捨但丁一個笑容，此時卻因為快感而翻著白眼……  
但丁放棄了挑逗Vetgil的乳尖，改而探索著兄長冰冷柔軟的唇舌，吸吮那甜美的汁液。  
Dante吞嚥著兄長的精液，用舌尖細膩的掃著敏感的頂端，然後再吞到底、吐出，反覆的吞吐著才剛發洩的陰莖，挑逗著敏感的肉柱，而可能是因為毒素，也可能是因為年輕半魔的體力，那粉色的陽具在發洩一次之後仍然屹立不搖，Dante將它吐出之後，輕輕的在頂端親了一下，將Vergil的雙腿扳得更開。

他看著年輕的自己近乎純情、虔誠的親吻著Vergil，身上的衣服還穿得好好的，不由得失笑。

「你想一起來嗎？」Dante一邊說著一邊從床頭櫃熟悉的位置翻出了潤滑劑，直接擠進那個窄小的洞口，用手指擴張著那個粉嫩的小洞

「我……」但丁略略離開了Vergil喘著氣的嘴唇，那雙滴著淚水的眼也恢復了晴明，不知是不是錯覺，他在那眼神裡看到了一絲哀求，他吻去眼角的淚滴，說道：「我先用嘴，等下我們交換。」  
「不……住手……」Vergil被毒素攪弄的腦袋一片混沌，心臟跳得快到像要蹦出胸膛，Dante的手指精準的按壓他前列腺的動作讓他高亢的呻吟了起來，快感激烈到近乎疼痛，然而Dante還在苛責他的敏感處，加碼套弄他的老二。

「哥哥……」但丁低聲呼喊著Vergil，在Dante的幫助下讓Vergil換了方向躺，頭部漏空在床邊仰著，脖子因為這樣的姿勢而扯得筆直，但丁扣著Vergil的下巴，溫柔的將老二插進他溫涼的口腔，緩緩的挺動了起來。

從Dante的角度看不到Vergil的臉，但他能看到兄長那纖細的脖子被陽具插入，無法控制的吞嚥、喉結上下移動的模樣，他有些恍惚的插入那還沒撤掉擴展的小穴，魔人化的指甲掐進兄長白皙的大腿，自顧自地開始挺動著。  
「我好想你……哥哥……Vergil……我不會再放開你了……」

前後被陽具堵住，連呼吸都變得困難的Vergil根本聽不清楚Dante的話語，他艱難的吞嚥著口中的陽具，唾液隨著但丁整根進入抽出的動作而溢出，雖然但丁的動作並不粗暴，但那驚人的長度直接抵到他的喉嚨深處，徹底噎住他的呼吸。

窒息的痛苦讓Vergil絞緊了身體，彷彿在迎合Dante似的吸著他，Dante在快感下呼喊著，侵略者，愛撫著他的兄長，舔吻著他左胸的乳尖。  
「你也想要我嗎……哥哥、哥哥……」

但丁低頭看著吞吐他陰莖的兄長，那漂亮的嘴唇密密的包著他粗大猙獰的陽具，在頂到深處的時候喉底收縮的肌肉按摩著頂端，Vergil白皙的臉脹紅著，生理性的淚水不斷的落下，被兄長脆弱的模樣刺激的但丁開始加快了抽插的速度，與後頭侵略的Dante一進一出的折磨著眼前年輕的軀體。  
Vergil的雙手胡亂的抓著眼前的人，也不知道自己在抓哪裡抓什麼，他的心裡頭在叫喊著拒絕，但被毒素浸染的身軀卻飢渴的想要更多，當但丁的陰莖抽動著要射出來時，他甚至不由自己的去舔、去吸吮……  
可是但丁卻在爆發的一瞬間抽了出來，把精液噴灑在他端正的臉上。

催情毒素的作用下讓Vergil不由自主的伸出舌頭去舔舐落在唇邊的精液，恍惚中他整個人被拉起來，一陣虛浮感讓他本能的抱住眼前的軀體，Dante架著Vergil漂亮的長腿，抱著他用力地頂了上去！  
被抱著插入的體位讓Vergil被打開的更深，他掛在Dante身上急促的抽著氣，無法壓抑的呻吟隨著Dante的深頂一下一下的被逼出口中。

這個位置但丁可也隔著床看到未來的自己是怎樣插進維吉爾的後穴的，那根粗長的肉柱在Vergil白皙粉嫩的屁股裡進出，入口的肌肉被撐開，非自願的吞吐著那根龐然大物，多餘的潤滑劑被Dante激烈的抽插帶出，在兩人的交合處拍打出黏膩的稠狀物。

那個未來的自己舔著Vergil的臉，魔人化的雙手掐著兄長的臀瓣，向他展示著那個通往天堂的小洞。  
但丁吞了吞口水，有些猶豫的上前，用手指碰觸著他們交合的地方，那裡咬得死緊，不可能再吞下別的東西了，他會受傷的……  
但丁一邊想著，一邊將食指順著Dante抽插的動作硬擠了進去。

「不……拔出去……」即使被Dante操的暈頭轉向，用力擠進來的手指依舊讓Vergil略略清醒了過來，他緊抓著Dante的肩膀，剛剛被但丁操痛的喉嚨發出沙啞破碎的聲音，手指緊緊的掐進成熟魔人的肉裡。  
Dante因此而停下了抽插的動作，親吻著Vergil汗濕的臉頰，尖銳的手指卻與溫柔的親吻完全相反的，將他的臀瓣更進一步的扳開。  
「你沒問題的，Vergil。」

然而但丁似乎因此而猶豫了，他看著眼前抱著Dante全身緊繃的Vergil說道：  
「那個……換個姿勢？至少讓Vergil不會掉下來？」

「抱好不就行了。」Dante皺了皺眉，未來的但丁可沒這麼磨蹭……他親吻著滿溢著情慾又透著一點恐懼的Vergil說道「對吧，哥哥，你不會想再掉下去一次吧？」

然而年輕一些的但丁顯然不喜歡這個回答，他伸出手攬住Vergi的腰，抬起腳用力踹像Dante的脛骨，後者敏銳的往後避過，卻因此鬆開了雙手，但丁將Vergil帶進懷裡，順勢往後一倒，讓年輕的哥哥張著雙腿躺在他身上，終於得以將Vergil摟在懷中的但丁再也忍不住，挺著腰插入兄長還來不及閉合的小洞。

「哈啊……輕、輕一點……」一下子被莽撞的頂到深處，Vergil的陰莖高高的彈起，漏出了更多的前液，跟Dante熟悉他敏感點的抽插不同，但丁完全只是仗著力量在他的穴裡橫衝直撞，已經嫻熟性愛滋味又被淫魔毒素浸染的半魔仰起頭呻吟，一邊喊著要但丁放輕力道，又一邊扭著腰好讓他往正確的地方插去。

被踹了一腳的Dante倒是沒有生氣，他也不是不記得當時的自己自己有多天真，明明在沒認出哥哥的狀況下殺害了他，卻不斷安慰自己「他只是逃跑了，他一定還活著，他在魔界這麼久了……」。  
才封印了幕圖斯報殺母之仇的他躊躇滿志，自以為天下無敵，能夠有個完美結局，但一次又一次的在尋找維吉爾這件事情上碰壁之後，才讓他越加的絕望。

但哥哥終究是回來了，現在還有個當初拋下他的哥哥在這裡任他玩弄，他並不打算花時間跟過去的自己計較。

Dante看著被但丁架開雙腿仰躺著猛肏的Vergil，湊上去啃咬著他優雅的頸子，犬齒輕輕的在凸起的血管外部咬著，感受那鮮活的彈力，一邊撫上他被操的晃來晃去的老二說道：  
「別毛毛躁躁的，稍微往靠肚子那邊一點的方向頂，那邊是最讓哥哥舒服的地方。」

「……少在那邊炫耀！」但丁怒瞪著壓在Vergil身上(其實也等於壓在他身上了)的Dante，但仍依言改了角度，抱著Vergil大張的膝蓋，往前列腺的方向頂了過去。

「哈啊……！」身體的內外部同時被刺激讓Vergil繃緊了身體，他仰著頭，彷彿把脖子送到了Dante的嘴臉供他享用，後者輕笑著用力一咬，鮮甜的血在心臟的急速跳動下噴湧而出，本來還死撐著的Vergil終於忍不住刺激射了出來，也跟著絞緊了身體。

突然收緊的蜜穴差點讓但丁繳械，他咬牙硬忍，因為根本不想輸給年長的自己，也不想離開哥哥的身體。  
他收緊了手牢牢扣著Vergil的大腿，更加猛烈的衝刺，才剛射精後的敏感身軀發出近乎哀號的呻吟，老二在Dante的套弄下斷斷續續吐著殘液。

「還是很硬呢哥哥......你想要更多的我嗎？」Dante套弄著Vergil可憐兮兮的吐著精，卻因為毒素而依舊硬著的陰莖，另一隻手趁著但丁抽插的空檔跟著插入，被兩人輪流抽插蹂躪到柔軟的後穴被撐得更開，被扣著雙腿的Vergil根本無法反抗，只能喘著氣，淚水和血水一起滴落在但丁臉上。

「太多……了……」Vergil無力的推著Dante的胸膛，但顯然毫無用處。  
「噓……你還需要這個，你看你這麼硬，這麼難過，讓我一起幫忙吧，哥哥。」Dante的笑容莫名的燦爛，正因如此而貢獻陰冷，他完全不顧Vergil阻止的再次插入一根手指。  
但丁既不想把位置讓給對方，也不願意讓Vergil受傷，只好不甘願的停下來，讓Dante把Vergil弄得更開。

察覺到另一個自己的合作，Dante滿意的拋給對方一個笑容，然後專心的擴展那個已經被撐到極限的小穴，時不時還給發紅的陰莖頂端一個親吻，讓Vergil顫抖著射出更多。

到了第四根手指之後Vergil已經全身軟了下來，只能躺在但丁身上宛如啜泣般的抽著氣，任Dante把另一根同樣大小的巨物插進他體內。

那是一種非常奇特的感覺，看著「自己」那種滿溢著慾望卻又奇特破碎的神情壓在自己身上(正確的說，是他身上的Vergil身上)，在哥哥的血液和眼淚中做愛，恣意操弄那個柔軟又美好的身體。  
那個被擴張到極限的小穴終究還是包容了他們兩人，而哥哥已經整個人攤軟在他身上了，他偏過頭親吻著Vergil想安慰他，他年輕的兄長居然用更多的吻，和甜美的舌頭回應了。  
還來不及消化那份驚喜，年長的自己已經動力起來，那個堅硬的肉棒跟自己密密實實的貼在一起，感覺完全不同於自己一個人被哥哥徹底且完美包覆的時刻，但當Dante帶起節奏的時候，他不由得也跟上了腳步，與對方配合起來抽插蹂躪著那個溫熱柔軟的穴道。

「哈……哈……」兩根堅硬的肉棒帶著完美的默契在他的身體裡進出，只要一根抽出到一定程度，另一根就立刻擠進來，Vergil時時刻刻都被打開、填滿，他的眼前全是淚水，完全止不住的拼命落下，快感太多了，多到麻痺了他的大腦，但是又太少了，少到他不管怎麼射都沒辦法平息毒素帶來的慾望。

他連夾緊臀穴讓他們早點發洩的力氣都沒有，但也許也沒必要了，因為他已經被徹底的填滿，已經緊到距離撕裂傷只有一步之遙了。

最後一次他還能勉強有意識自己在做什麼(或被做什麼)的時候，他已經射不出任何東西，那兩個人卻還是抱著他猛操，直到他滴滴答答的射出了應該不是精液的東西。

「哥哥……」他記得那個陰鬱的Dante在他耳邊低語。「你覺得我們能讓你尿出來嗎？」

Vergil不記得自己到底有沒有回答。

－－—

送來的外賣，維吉爾吃了自己的部份，其他的都扔進了冰箱，直到五小時後才上樓看狀況。  
雖然他不認為那兩個但丁會殺了過去的自己，不過為了讓Vergil維持良好的狀況以防突然被時空彈回去，還是別太過份的好。

而眼前的狀況並沒讓他太過意外，看來昏過去的Vergil躺在Dante的懷裡，後者看來像保護又像禁錮的摟住Vergil的頸子，但丁則躺在Vergil的腹部上，彷彿抱著什麼珍寶一樣的抱著他。

而被夾在他們兩人中間的Vergil全身沾滿了精液，白皙的皮膚上滿布著逐漸癒合的咬痕，嘴角殘留著白濁的液體，而他的雙腿最為淒慘，上頭滿布著橫七豎八的爪痕，八成是魔人的指甲抓的，而大張的雙腿間可見那被擴張到極限的紅腫穴口還流淌著精液，以及臀部下的泛黃水痕。

那應該不是精液，而維吉爾大概猜的出來那是什麼，這兩個小……混帳玩得很盡興哪。

看到貨真價實的年長半魔上樓，但丁有些慌張的坐起身來看著他，但又不知道該說什麼才好的乾瞪著，把年輕的哥哥玩成這樣，他不會生氣吧？可是剛剛也是他暗示他們可以……

而相對於年輕一些的但丁，較為年長的顯然適應得相當良好，他微笑了起來，看著維吉爾的眼神近乎癡迷。  
「哥哥要加入嗎？」

「不了，髒死了你們，去洗乾淨。」維吉爾皺了下眉頭命令。

「知道了。」Dante乖巧的點了點頭，卻將懷裡的Vergil摟得更緊了些，然後低頭似乎想去舔他臉上的精液。  
但丁疑惑地問道：  
「喂，你想幹什麼，維吉爾要我們弄乾淨。」  
「舔乾淨。」  
「……拜託不要，我幫他洗澡好了。」說完便要伸手將Vergil抱起。

Dante會乖乖放手嗎？五骰內p>i就放手

Dante皺了下眉，有些猶豫的把手放了開來，確實哥哥應該不會認為這樣算弄乾淨……但動搖的意志在但丁準備把Vergil打橫抱起來的時候就改變了，他立刻伸手抓住Vergil的手臂。  
「我帶他去洗。」

只見兩個但丁一人抓著一條手臂，兩雙一模一樣的眼睛互瞪，維吉爾連嘆氣都懶，抄起被丟在地上的閻魔刀朝著兩人的頭上一人用力敲了一下。  
「都給我去浴室，出來再整理房間，一個小時候沒看到你們下樓的話，我會把你們兩個一左右一右掛在事務所大門上。」

眼見老大生氣了，兩個但丁互看一眼，乖乖的一人一邊把Vergil撐起來夾在中間拖向浴室。

維吉爾看著面前滿目瘡痍的大床，覺得頭有點痛。  
如果不快點找到回去的方法，這家絕對會被他們拆了。

end

謝謝大家XDDD我終於完成雙龍3V的工作(?)了！

當初的祭品現在才完成不過我也沒接到民調電話所以沒差啦


End file.
